


Anytime

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, First Times, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A student of Blair's is murdered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism of ALL kinds craved. Thanks, Grey, for once again braving the task of beta reading. Changes have been made since then, so any mistakes are mine and only mine. This story previously appeared in Love  & Guns IX by AMC Press. Only minor phrasing revisions have been made since then. Mild references to "Love and Guns," "Remembrance," and "Dead End On Blank Street."

## Anytime

by XFreak

Author's webpage: <http://www.e-fic.com/xfreak/>

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel, Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, and Simon Banks belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it.

* * *

* * *

Anytime  
by XFreak  
XFreak1@aol.com 

* * *

Jim trudged up the steps to the loft, puzzling over the darkness in his apartment. He saw Sandburg's car parked outside, but no lights on inside. Knowing his friend wouldn't go to bed this early unless something was really wrong, he picked up his pace a bit. 

Peering past the door, he saw Sandburg sitting on the couch, legs outstretched on the cushions, staring out the balcony door. Unnerved by his friend's unnatural stillness, he quietly placed his keys in the basket and hung up his jacket. 

"Hey, Chief." 

"Hi, Jim." The voice sounded flat. 

Moving to the opposite end of the couch, Jim lifted the feet and sat them on his lap, eyes never wavering from his friend. "Why are you sitting here alone in the dark?" 

"I'm not. You're here." 

"Yeah, but you were sitting here by yourself before I got home." 

"Just thinkin', man." 

"What about?" 

"Josh Jenkins got beaten up today." 

"Who's Josh Jenkins?" 

"He's one of my students, a really smart kid. I saw a lot of myself in him, more than I'm comfortable with, actually. He had a passion for learning and enjoyed life in general." 

"You're speaking of him in past tense." 

"He didn't make it," Blair explained, voice cracking. 

"I'm sorry, Chief." Reaching out to his friend, Jim squeezed his leg for support. 

"Yeah, me, too." 

"Was it a random beating or do they know who did it?" 

"He was bashed." 

"Bashed?" 

"Josh was gay. Why it matters to these monsters who a person sleeps with in the privacy of their own home is beyond me." 

"You're telling me that this bright kid was killed because of his orientation?" Jim's voice rose, edgy with anger. 

"That's what I'm telling you. You know what the kicker is?" 

"What?" Jim asked, his voice hushed. 

"I keep thinking it could have been me. My friend has been murdered and I'm sitting here, still breathing, being a selfish prick." He stood. "I'm going to bed, Jim. Thanks for listening." 

"No problem, Chief. Anytime." As his friend walked away, Jim tilted his head, lips parting. His vocal chords failed to materialize the sounds he wanted to make, so he gave up, turning on the late news, the volume at sentinel level. 

* * *

Blair shuffled out of his room the following morning, catching the tail end of Jim's phone conversation. 

"Josh Jenkins. Yeah. I want it. Okay. See you later, Simon." The older man turned to find his friend scratching his head while regarding him intently. "Chief. I hope I didn't wake you." 

"No. What was that all about?" 

"I told Simon that I wanted to look into your friend's murder. If you have a problem with that, I can call him back." He gestured over his shoulder at the phone. 

"No. I appreciate it. I don't think there's anybody else I'd trust to do it right." 

"I want the scum that did this, Sandburg. What they did... it's just not right." 

"I hear that. I don't think I'll be able to help on this one, though. I'm too close." 

"I understand. Quite frankly, I'm relieved that I didn't have to talk pit bull Sandburg out of riding along." Smiling, he cuffed the other man on the head. 

"Funny, man." 

"I thought so." 

"A guy has to be stubborn sometimes to put up with your ass." 

Jim moved his hands to his heart in a wounded gesture, then said, "I'll give you that one. I can be a hardass, but you... _you_ can be a slave driver." 

"Nag, nag, nag. That's all I ever get from you." 

* * *

Looking through the casefile for the Jenkins case, Jim struggled to keep his coffee down. The kid died hard. He wouldn't even be able to break it to Sandburg gently, to ease his pain that much. Jenkins' attackers ambushed him, the blows brutal and sadistic. Cowards. Making one fatal flaw, they hurt his partner. For that monumental mistake, they would go down. 

"Hey, Jim." 

"Simon." 

"Got a minute?" 

"Sure." The detective closed the casefile, carrying it with him, a sneaky suspicion niggling at him that his captain wanted to discuss it. 

"Do you want to explain why you've got such a Jones for this case that you called me at home?" 

"I'm sorry about that, Captain." 

"Not a problem, but I know you. You wouldn't have if it wasn't important." 

"Josh Jenkins was Sandburg's student." 

"Maybe he can help out with the case." 

"Negative. He told me he's too close." 

Simon's eyes widened, meeting and holding Jim's. "The kid took _himself_ off the case?" 

"Yeah. The whole thing's hit him pretty hard. He hasn't said it in so many words, but it's not like him to mope." 

"Sandburg?" 

"That's my point. Something about this case is under his skin and I want to do the best I can to see that whoever did this is brought to justice." 

"Well, I'll let you get to it." 

"Very good, sir." 

* * *

At the funeral, Jim kept his senses split. He extended his hearing to a couple of gentlemen off to his right, while keeping touch focused on his partner. Blair needed extra connection between them since the day of the murder. Ever the dutiful partner and best friend, Jim stood shoulder to shoulder with the younger man, their arms pressed firmly against each other. 

Tilting his head, the detective listened to the two young men, one of which fidgeted enough to catch his attention. 

//"Tate, what are we going to do?" 

Tate Wood's clear blue eyes regarded his squirming friend. "We're not going to do anything. As long as you don't do anything stupid, nobody will find out." 

"We shouldn't have killed him." 

"You _must_ be joking. We did the world a favor." 

"How can you say that?" 

"Jose, if you don't get it together, the same thing will happen to you. For all I know, you're one of them." 

The black eyes widened, disbelieving. "Tate, you have daddy's money to fall back on, but this football scholarship is my only chance. If I'm even accused, I could lose it." 

"Keep your cool and nobody will accuse you of anything. Open your mouth and you're dead." Wood ended the conversation there, turning back to listen to the minister. 

As discreetly as possible, Jim turned to his partner's ear, quietly murmuring, "Chief, I need you to look at the guys to the right wearing football jackets." 

Blair's head moved, turning so that Jim's lips now rested against his ear, the older man's eyes drifting closed. 

"Do you know them?" 

The younger man nodded, only moving his head enough for his sentinel to sense it. 

"I'm going to need you to tell me all you know about them later." 

Affirming minutely again, Blair moved away from Jim's lips, the older man confused about why the separation bothered him. 

* * *

"Mr. Sandburg!" 

Blair turned to see Mrs. Jenkins headed his way. 

"Hi, Mrs. Jenkins. I'm really sorry about Josh." 

"I know, dear." Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "I just wanted you to know that he really looked up to you." 

"Thank you. That means a lot." He hugged her, tugging at Jim's sleeve when the older man stepped back. "I want you to meet my friend, Detective Jim Ellison. He's working on Josh's case." 

She reached a trembling hand to shake Jim's, dabbing a tissue at her cheeks with the other. "Thank you, Detective." 

"No thanks are necessary, ma'am. It's my job and I'm glad to help in any way I can. I would like to ask you a few questions when you're able." He handed her a business card. "Please give me a call." 

"Thank you, young man. I will." 

They said their good-byes, the partners walking toward the truck. "I can't believe she remembered me." 

"Remembered you from what?" 

"One day, Josh's tires were all slashed, so I gave him a lift home from school. His mom met us in the driveway and insisted that I at least stay for tea." 

"She seems like a nice lady." 

"Yeah, Josh took after her that way. Damn it!" 

Blair stopped at the hood of the truck, bowing his head. Stepping slightly behind him and to the side, Jim firmly squeezed his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, Chief." 

Nodding, Blair patted his hand before climbing into the passenger side. 

* * *

"Who were the two guys at the funeral?" 

Giving his partner a puzzled look, Blair said, "Tate Wood and Jose Ramirez. They're both star players on Rainier's football team. Why?" 

"What do you know about them?" 

"Tate's kind of spooky, but I think Jose was a friend of Josh's. He's on a full athletic scholarship." 

"Is Tate on a scholarship, too?" 

"No. Tate's dad is one of the richest men in Washington state. You've never heard of Wood Mortgage Company?" 

"Damn. This could get sticky. You said that Tate was spooky. How do you mean?" 

"Well, he's got these clear eyes that make you feel like he can see your soul or something. His expressions are so neutral that they make him look dangerous. It's almost like he doesn't have emotions. I don't mean he's laid back. I mean, it's like everybody is below him and he doesn't feel _anything_. Spooky." 

"I see," Jim said, rubbing his chin, staring blankly at the TV. 

"Why the twenty questions about Wood and Ramirez?" Blair crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at his friend. 

"Sit down, Chief." 

"Uh-oh. What's wrong?" 

"Humor me, would you?" 

Rolling his eyes, Blair plopped down onto the couch next to Jim. Facing each other, their knees touched. 

"I don't know how to tell you this," Jim hedged, massaging the back of his neck. 

"Would you quit with the mysterious stuff and just _tell_ me?" 

"They killed your friend." 

"WHAT?!" Blair's voice squawked. "How do you know? Why didn't you tell me? When did you find out? Why the _hell_ didn't you arrest them?" Finally pausing for breath, he gave Jim the chance he needed. 

"I overheard them talking at the funeral. That's why I had you ID them. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to tip them off. I didn't arrest them because I have no proof." 

"So, that's it? They just get away with it?" 

Jim placed his hands on Blair's shoulders, shaking him. "No, I think you know me better than that." Looking ashamed, his friend nodded. "I know who the murderers are. Now, I have to collect the evidence. I need a solid case here. I don't want them to get away on a technicality. Okay?" 

"Yeah, man. I'm sorry. I guess I'm wound a little tight." 

"Don't worry about it. Anybody would be after seeing their friend killed for senseless stupidity." 

"My God, Jim. Jose was Josh's _friend_. How can you not only turn your back on a friend, but kill him? I just don't understand people sometimes." 

"I don't know, Chief. I really don't." He pulled the younger man into a hug, meeting no resistance at all. "I do know one thing." 

"What's that?" Blair asked, still nestled in his friend's arms. 

"Ramirez is already showing some stress cracks. All I'll have to do is apply pressure and he'll crumble. Wood might be tougher, but I'll get them." 

"Thanks, Jim." 

"Anytime, Chief. What did you tell me a while back? Friends help each other. That's what we do." 

* * *

Jim followed Mrs. Jenkins into a bright living room, sunlight streaming in through the windows. Seating himself on a chair across from her, he said, "Thank you for seeing me. I'm sorry to disturb you like this." 

"It's all right, Detective. I want to help." 

"Yes, ma'am. Did Josh mention having trouble with anybody recently?" 

"No. Quite the opposite, actually. He met a boy named Jose at school and they were going to go out this weekend." 

Jim narrowed his eyes. "Do you know Jose's last name?" 

"Let me think. It's Hispanic sounding. Ramirez, I think. Josh went on and on about the boy." 

"He was dating Jose Ramirez?" he calmly inquired. 

"Well, no, not yet. Jose asked him out and they kissed, but that was it so far." 

"I see." 

"You probably think it's strange for a boy and his mother to talk about things like that. Josh and I have always been very close. We tried to be friends as well as family." Her voice broke on the last sentence, tears falling down her cheeks. 

Jim handed her his handkerchief, walking to the window to give her time to compose herself. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ellison." 

"No apology is necessary. I think Josh was lucky to have you. Not everyone is fortunate enough to have supportive parents." 

"He was my son, Detective. Regardless of what choices he made in life, nothing changed the fact that he was my baby." 

Jim smiled wistfully, wishing his mother loved him half as much as this woman loved her son. "Did Josh mention anything out of the ordinary lately? Anything at all, no matter how unimportant it might seem." 

"Not that I can think of." 

"I know that he wasn't old enough to get into bars, but did he have any hangouts where he might've interacted with the killer?" 

"Not unless you count the library as a hangout. He was an outgoing boy, but he loved his books almost more than people." 

Grinning fondly to himself, Jim thought of someone else fitting that description. 

"I still have your card. If anything comes to mind, I'll be sure to call." 

"Please do. Thank you for your time." 

"Thank you for seriously investigating this. My view of the police has been refreshed." 

Jim smiled. "Can I ask you one more thing?" 

"Sure." 

"What kind of tea is this? I think Sandburg would like it." 

She smiled, the grief temporarily displaced. "It's a homemade blend. I'd be glad to write the ingredients down for you." 

"I'd appreciate that." 

She returned momentarily, handing him a slip of paper. 

"Thank you." 

"Thank _you_ , Detective. Please keep me informed." 

Nodding, he stood to leave. 

"Detective?" 

"Yes?" he asked, looking back with his hand still on the doorknob. 

"Would you tell your friend, Mr. Sandburg, to call if he... wants to talk?" 

"I'll do that. Thank you." 

Striding down the sidewalk to his truck, he milled over the new information. Pulling out his cell phone, he pressed speed dial number one. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Chief." 

"Jim. Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah. There's a new development in the case. I'm headed back to the PD to fill Simon in. I'd like you to be there, too, if you want." 

"What kind of development?" 

"Something I didn't expect. If you're not up to it, it's okay." 

"No. Give me thirty minutes." 

"Done." 

* * *

When Blair arrived, he found Jim at his desk, flipping through some pictures. 

"Hey, Jim." 

"Chief," he greeted, patting his friend on the arm. 

"What have you got there?" 

"These are pictures from a robbery I'm working. I feel like I'm missing something here, but I can't put my finger on it." 

"You're working two cases?" 

"Yeah, well..." Jim shrugged, a guilty grin on his face. 

"Why didn't you ask me to help?" 

"I didn't think... I just wanted to give you some time." 

"I'm okay, Jim, really. Bring the casefile home with you tonight and I'll put a fresh eye to it." 

"Thanks, buddy." 

Blair smirked, "Anytime, Jim." 

Nodding, the older man stood. "Are you ready to go see Simon?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, pushing his hands into the pockets of his worn out jeans. 

After knocking and entering at the growled invitation, the partners settled themselves against the table in Simon's office. Normally, Jim would sit in the chair in front of the captain's desk, but he wanted to maintain the heightened contact between himself and his friend. Crossing his arms, he leaned his hip against the younger man's. 

"I came up with an interesting development in the Jenkins case today, sir." 

"What kind of development?" the captain asked around his unlit cigar. 

"It seems that someone by the name of Jose Ramirez asked Josh out and they were scheduled to go on a date this weekend." 

"WHAT?!" Blair exclaimed, launching himself from the table to stare at his partner. 

Simon's gaze turned from Jim to Sandburg, taking in the sight of Ellison's calm acceptance of the kid's outburst. The partners locked eyes until Blair turned away, walking to look out the window. 

"Sorry." 

"Don't worry about it, Chief." Turning back to Simon, Jim said, "We know he's one of the murderers. Either he was trying to hide the fact that he's gay or it was a premeditated trap to catch Josh." He carefully referred to Blair's friend by name in his presence instead of as "the victim." 

Sandburg turned back around. "Or he could've genuinely been interested in him, only to find out what Tate thought of gays. Then, he would've been stuck between a rock and a hard place." 

Jim nodded. "Right. If he wanted to date Josh, he would've had to admit to Wood that he was one of 'them.' So, instead, he decided to eliminate the threat." 

Blair flinched. 

"I'm sorry, Chief. I was illustrating what he might have thought." 

Sandburg turned back to the window. "I know, Jim. You have to do this to catch them." 

"Are you okay, kid?" Simon asked, concern wrinkling his brow behind Blair's back. 

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Returning to his place at Jim's side, he asked, "So, what's next?" 

"Next, I'm going to pay a visit to Ramirez at his frat house. That should shake him up." 

* * *

Jim knocked lightly on the door to Blair's room. 

"Come in," came the sleep raspy reply. 

As he opened the door, his partner sat up, pushing the hair back out of his face. "Dinner's almost ready. Do you want to eat now or wait a while?" 

"Now's fine. I'll be out in a minute." When Jim didn't move, Blair looked up at him. "Is there something else?" 

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"Shoot." 

"The other night, you said that it could've been you. Why would anybody bash you?" 

Blair leaned forward, covering his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, Jim. I should have never mentioned that." 

"I may be way off base here, but are you saying you're bisexual?" 

"Yeah." 

"Is there some reason that we've been friends now for almost four years and you didn't think to mention it?" 

"I thought about it, Jim. I thought about it a lot. I just didn't know how you'd take it." 

"Am I that bad?" 

"No. You're my best friend and I didn't want to lose that." He looked up at Jim, giving the older man a sense of deja vu from the day Maya stomped his friend's heart. 

"Who you sleep with is your business, Chief." 

"I know. I just didn't know if it would make you uncomfortable living with me, knowing that I like guys." 

"It would be pretty damn arrogant of me to make assumptions like that." 

"Yeah, well, a lot of straight people think gays are sex crazed maniacs that can't control themselves. They automatically assume that we're going to attack them." 

"That's stupid." 

"Tell me about it. I mean, you of all people know that I like sex, but only when it's between two people who care about each other." 

"I've got a newsflash, Chief. A lot of people like sex. They're just not so obvious about it." 

The tension broken, Blair laughed, picking a pillow up off his bed and throwing it at his partner. Jim caught it, tossing it back at him. 

"Thanks, man." 

"For what?" Jim asked, headed toward the stove. 

"For not freaking out on me." 

The older man shrugged, not sure how to answer that. 

* * *

Jim brought two cups of tea into the living room, handing one to his partner as he joined him on the couch. 

"Thanks, man. This damp weather chills me to the bone." 

Jim grunted, Ellison-speak for you're welcome. He watched Blair sip his tea, a warm, satisfied feeling fluttering in his belly at the surprise in his friend's eyes. 

"What kind of tea is this, Jim?" 

"Mrs. Jenkins gave me the recipe. She made it herself and I thought you'd like it." The older man shrugged. 

"Cool. I do." 

The two sat in companionable silence, watching the flames dance in the fireplace while sipping their drinks. 

"Chief?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I ask you a personal question?" 

"Sure." 

"If you don't want to answer, just tell me it's none of my business." 

"Okay." 

"I've never seen you date a guy or even look appraisingly at one." 

"That's none of your business, Jim." 

Flushing slightly, the older man stammered, "You're right. I shouldn't have asked." 

Blair grinned. "I'm just kidding." 

"Sandburg!" 

Laughing, Blair dodged the tackle that his large friend would've achieved had he not jumped off the couch. Jim merely looked up at him, making a show of growling. 

Flopping back into the chair in front his partner, Blair considered his words before answering. "First, I didn't want you to know about my... tendencies." Jim nodded, all playfulness gone from his expression. "Second, I'm very careful out of respect for you." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, you're a cop. What happens if one of your co-workers sees me out with a guy?" 

"Yeah, I see your point. Does living with me cramp your style? If you want your own place, I'd understand." 

"No, but if you want your space back, I can start looking." 

"If I wanted you to leave, I would've asked. That's not what I meant. I don't want to make you feel trapped." 

"I don't feel that way." 

"Just for the record, if you meet someone you want to date, do it. Don't worry about me." 

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Jim." 

"You let me worry about the guys. I'm the Blessed Protector here, remember?" 

"Yeah, I remember." 

* * *

Pulling his collar up around his neck to defend against the cold rain, Jim jogged up the sidewalk to the frat house. Thankful that his partner didn't have to stand out in the damp cold and freeze with him, he knocked on the door. 

Opening it, a short, stocky blonde guy leaned against the frame. "Can I help you, dude?" 

"I'm Detective Jim Ellison with the Cascade PD." He pulled his badge out, showing it to the young man. "I'm looking for Jose Ramirez." 

"Just a sec, man. I'll go get him for you. Wait here." With that, the blonde shut the door in his face, leaving him on his own with the frigid precipitation. The canopy over the porch didn't protect against the wind blowing it sideways. 

After about five minutes, the door opened again, one of the young men from the funeral stepping out. "Hi. I'm Jose Ramirez. What can I do for you?" 

"I'm investigating the murder of Josh Jenkins." Jim paused, hearing the expected flutter and racing of the heart. "I received some information that you two knew each other socially." 

"Yeah, we saw each other around. What does that have to do with his murder?" The jock looked everywhere, except at Jim. 

"Nothing, I hope. I'm just gathering information, trying to find his killer." The younger man nodded. "A source suggested that the two of you were more than passing acquaintances." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I heard that you asked him out and were supposed to go on a date this weekend." Jim was forced to turn his hearing down, the suddenly rapid rhythm of Ramirez' heart assaulting his eardrums. "Is that true?" 

Jose shook his head, eyes focused over Jim's shoulder. "No. Do you sleep with everyone you're friendly with, Detective?" The dark eyes finally met the older man's. 

His pale blue eyes showing no reaction at all, Jim asked, "You had no interest in him whatsoever?" 

"No, man. I told you that," the student stated emphatically, his voice beginning to rise. 

"Am I making you nervous, Mr. Ramirez?" Jim asked in the overly solicitous tone he used when going for the throat. 

His heart thudding hard, Jose dismissed the notion. "Of course, not. Am I a suspect?" 

"This is a murder investigation. Until I make an arrest, everybody is a suspect." 

"Look, I can't help you. I have to go study. I'm sorry if I wasted your time." 

"Not at all. It wouldn't be a good idea to leave town without advising the police department." 

"Right." 

"Just one more thing." 

"Yes?" Ramirez turned, half-way through the door. 

Handing his business card to the student, Jim asked, "You'll call if you think of anything?" 

"Yeah, okay." Tucking the card into his pocket, Jose disappeared behind the shutting door. 

* * *

Knocking on Blair's office door, Jim opened it, warmed by the sight of his partner deep in his studies, glasses perched on his nose. The professor looked up, a smile brightening his face. 

"Professor Sandburg, would you help me with my homework?" the older man whined, sauntering over to Blair's desk and seating himself. 

Blair cracked up. "What is up with you, man?" 

Shrugging, Jim said, "I just finished talking to Ramirez and thought I'd see if you want to go to lunch." 

"I could eat." Blair closed his book and stood, tucking his glasses into their case. 

Without realizing it, Jim took the opportunity to let his eyes wander over his preoccupied roommate's body. The warmth radiating through his chest snapped him out of it and he rose to his feet before Sandburg caught him. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Doesn't matter to me. I'm just hungry." 

"Cool. Why don't we go over to the deli between here and the station? I'll follow you." 

"That works for me. We could ride together and I could drop you back here. You don't have to drive." 

Stuffing books into his backpack, Blair shook his head. "I'm done here for the day. I was just finishing my office hours when you came in." 

"Okay. Let's go then." Jim waited for his partner to throw the backpack over his shoulder, placing his hand at the small of the younger man's back as he ushered him out the door. 

Locking the door, Blair sighed, prompting a frown from his friend. 

"Chief?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"Fine. It's nothing." 

"Nothing sure sounded like something." 

Walking down the steps of the building to the sidewalk, Blair tucked some hair behind his ear. "I was just kind of relieved. That's all." 

"Relieved about what?" 

"I thought you might be too grossed out to touch me, that you might be afraid that I'd take it the wrong way." 

"You've never taken it the wrong way before." 

Blair stopped, staring at his friend with an astonished grin. 

"What?" 

"You never cease to amaze me. Just when I think I know you, you throw me a curve ball." 

"I wouldn't want to bore you," Jim retorted, returning the grin. 

"I can't believe you're taking this so calmly. I expected you to be pissed or repulsed or a little freaked out, at the least." Blair's hands launched into action, bringing a chuckle from his friend. 

"I think surprised is the word you're looking for." 

"I expected _way_ more than surprised, man." 

"Well, get over it. It's all you're going to get." 

* * *

Seated at a table by the window, the partners ate their submarine sandwiches and chips, baked at Blair's insistence. 

"So, what happened with Ramirez?" 

"Well, when I mentioned that I was investigating Josh's murder, he got nervous." 

"Yeah?" 

"Mmm-hmm, and when I asked him if they were going to go out this weekend, he denied it. His heartbeat was off the chart and he was sweating." 

"What did you do?" 

Jim shrugged. "I couldn't do anything without more evidence. I gave him my card and asked him to call if he thought of anything." 

"They're going to get away with it, aren't they?" 

"No, Chief, they're not. I told you I would bring them down and I will. You know these things take time." 

"I didn't mean that as a cheap shot at you. I know you'll get them if anybody can." 

Jim nodded. 

"Do you have any other leads?" 

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" 

Blair swallowed. "Yeah, go ahead." 

"The ME found skin and blood under Josh's fingernails. That'll help seal the case when we do get them." 

"Man, I feel so useless. I should be helping you. I feel like I'm sitting down on the job, letting you down. I'm your _partner_." 

"You said it yourself. You're too close to the case. Partners are human. Sometimes, we just have to step back. Look at that whole mess with Veronica. I should have listened to you on that one." 

"What's done is done. Don't go beating yourself up about something you can't change." 

"That street goes both ways, Chief. You're helping Josh by not getting emotionally involved, okay?" 

"Yeah. I just feel like I should be doing more." 

"You're doing plenty. It's not like you have no input on the case. We discuss it and you let me bounce ideas off you, just like always. I just don't have you next to me all the time." 

"It's probably a nice break, huh?" 

"Actually, it's been kind of quiet. I've gotten used to your chatter." 

Blair smiled gratefully at his friend, playing with the wrapper to his sub. 

* * *

"You _said_ that nobody would find out." 

The cold, calculating eyes raised from the book they focused on. "Ramirez, what are you whining about now?" 

"The cops came to my house. They came there _looking_ for me." 

"What did you tell them?" the eerily calm voice asked. 

"I told them that I couldn't help them. What do you think I told them, _Wood_?" 

"Why did they come looking for you?" 

"Someone told them that I knew Jenkins. Cop said he was just gathering information, but he made me nervous." 

Snorting disgustedly, the other man remarked, "The wind makes you nervous. Relax." 

"Relax?" 

The cool gaze remained steady, the body slumping back into its chair. "Relax. The man was probably just checking out all the angles because they have no evidence." 

"Yeah, you're probably right. How can you be so calm about all this?" 

"Calm doesn't look suspicious. Nervous does. If you're done crying, I have homework to do before class." 

"Yeah, whatever." Ramirez stalked away, heading toward the library steps. 

Laughing to himself, Tate Wood shook his head, wondering if he would be forced to silence his friend permanently. 

* * *

Stretching out on the couch, Jim made a good show of perusing the Jenkins casefile, his attention drawn to Sandburg. The younger man sat at the kitchen table, studying the contents of the robbery casefile, chewing on the pen in his mouth. Removing it regularly to make notes on the notepad beside him, he always made suggestions on a separate piece of paper and let Jim transfer them to the file in his own handwriting. 

The older man settled in more comfortably, keeping the file high enough that he could avert his eyes, if necessary. He sat back and enjoyed Blair immersed in his work. The forehead bunched, finger tapping rhythmically on the table, causing the muscles in the forearm to tense and release. 

Fascinated, Jim got to his feet and approached the table. "Chief, can I ask you a question?" 

"You're my best friend. You know you can ask me whatever you want. If it's too personal, I'll just say so," he answered without looking away from the file. 

"Okay. I'm not sure exactly how to say this." 

Turning his face upward, Blair watched his friend open and shut his mouth as he tried to form words that didn't come easy for him. 

"Relax, man, and just ask." 

Nodding tightly, Jim agreed. "Do you... are you attracted to me?" 

"Whoa. You don't believe in asking the easy ones, do you?" 

Jim shrugged with a "you asked for it" expression on his face. 

"Uh, I don't go there, Jim." 

"What do you mean, you don't go there? It's not a difficult question. Either you think I'm handsome or you don't. Which is it?" 

"I never really looked at you like that. I didn't want to risk getting caught and you killing me." 

"Okay, so look now." 

"You're telling me I can check you out?" 

"Yes, Sandburg," Ellison said in an annoyed voice, swiping a hand over his face. 

Starting at Jim's face, Blair allowed his eyes to slowly track the length of his friend's body. 

"Turn around." 

"What?" 

"Turn around." Blair locked gazes with his partner, the older man finally grunting and doing as told. Repeating the process over his partner's backside, the younger man asked, "Do you want the truth or the polite answer?" 

"The truth, Sandburg." Turning back around, Jim waited. 

"You're drop-dead gorgeous. Now, if you don't mind, we have a couple of cases to solve." 

"Yes, sir," Jim teased, standing at attention and saluting before returning to his position on the couch. 

* * *

Blair looked up at the knock on his door. "Come in." 

A young woman opened the door, shuffling over to sit by his desk. 

"Judy, what can I do for you?" 

"Um... your friend... is investigating Josh's case, right?" 

"Yes, that's right," he answered, his cheerful expression leaving. 

"I think... I think I need to talk to him." 

"Why? What's wrong?" Back straightening as he sat up in his chair, Blair pushed his own concerns away for the moment. 

"I..." 

Placing a hand on his student's shoulder, he prompted, "Yes?" 

"I saw them. I saw them beat him." Tears began to fall and he grabbed a box of tissues, offering it to her. 

"I can have Jim come here and talk to you. Would you be more comfortable with that?" 

She sniffled, nodding, as she wiped her eyes. 

"Okay. I'm going to call him right now. Can you stay for a while?" 

"Yes," she sighed. 

* * *

Ellison knocked once on Blair's door, then opened it and walked in. "Chief?" 

"Jim, come on in. This is Judy Shelton. She's a student of mine and she asked to talk to you." 

After shaking the distraught young woman's hand, Jim pulled up a chair to sit facing her. 

"Um, I'll be over at my desk if you guys need me." Blair pointed, waiting for assent from both parties before moving. 

"Judy, my name is Detective Ellison. I'm investigating Josh's case." He showed her his badge out of habit. "What did you want to talk to me about?" 

"I saw them... beat him." 

"Who? Who did you see?" 

"Tate Wood and Jose Ramirez. I was coming out of the library and the sun was starting to set." She said no more, lost in her own thoughts. 

"I need you to tell me exactly what you saw." 

"Okay." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Tate was practically dragging Josh and Jose was following them. Josh must've gotten mad or scared or something because he stood up straighter and started to fight Tate. Jose just kind of stayed back until Tate said something to him. I couldn't hear him, though." 

"What happened then?" 

"Jose held Josh while Tate beat him with some kind of pipe. It didn't take long until he started bleeding." She sobbed, dabbing a tissue at the falling tears. "I should've called the police, but I was afraid they'd be too late and..." 

"It's okay, Ms. Shelton. You did just fine. Take your time." 

After a while, she spoke again, quietly crying. "Josh finally fell to the ground, but _Tate_ just followed him with that pipe. He and Jose had an argument, I think. Jose looked scared, but Tate said something and Jose shook his head. Then, he kneeled next to Josh and held him down. Josh grabbed onto him, scratching at his arms. He probably cut one of them because Jose yanked it back, the left one." 

Jim waited for her to continue, glancing up at his partner. Sandburg focused his attention on the far wall, his face pale. 

"Chief?" 

Blair jumped, turning to look at his partner. "Yeah?" 

"You okay?" 

"I'm a lot better than Josh," he replied, shrugging, his expression blank. 

Jaw clenching, Jim turned back to the young woman. 

"That's about it, Detective. Josh stopped moving not long after that. Tate and Jose just left him there and I crawled into the bushes so they wouldn't see me. They walked right by me. Tate was telling Jose that he'd better keep quiet. That's all. I called 911 after they were far enough away." 

"Would you be willing to come to the station and make a statement and testify at the trial?" 

Squaring her shoulders, she lifted her chin. "Yes. Tate Wood doesn't scare me." 

"There's nothing wrong with being scared, Ms. Shelton. It's doing what's right in spite of that fear that makes you brave." 

She smiled weakly at him, nodding as her expression crumbled again. 

"How did you know Josh?" 

"He was my first boyfriend after I arrived at Rainier." 

Puzzled, Jim's brow creased, his mouth opening and shutting without uttering a sound. 

She laughed out loud. "You should see the look on your face, detective. Josh was bi." 

"Oh." Jim turned to see his partner quietly snickering at his desk, at which point the detective narrowed his eyes and silenced the younger man. 

"Anyway, we broke up and decided that we made better friends than lovers. He was my best friend. I really miss him." 

"I'm sorry for your loss," Jim said to his witness, gazing into his partner's eyes. 

Acknowledging that Jim spoke to him as well, Blair nodded, his lips a tight line. 

* * *

After Judy left, Jim dialed Simon's office. 

"Banks." 

"It's Ellison, sir." 

"What have you got?" 

"We have an eyewitness in the Jenkins case. Tate Wood and Jose Ramirez have been identified as the suspects." 

"Is the witness willing to testify?" Simon asked, his sigh giving away what he thought the answer would be. 

"Yes." 

"Yes? I'll have the uniforms pick them up." 

"Thank you, sir. We should be able to make this one stick." He met his partner's eyes, giving him a gentle smile. 

"I hope so, Jim. Refresh my memory on the evidence again." 

"Sandburg knew Josh to be acquainted with Ramirez. Mrs. Jenkins stated that he and Ramirez were about to become romantically involved. We have blood and skin cells from under Josh's fingernails. And now, we have an eyewitness who saw the whole thing." 

"You did a good job on this one, Jim." 

"Thank you, sir." 

"Now, you can bring the kid back in." 

"Very good, sir," Jim answered, grinning, as he hung up. 

* * *

Hearing his friend whimper in his sleep, Jim got up and wandered down the steps. Stopping to lean against the doorframe, he crossed his arms, watching his partner. 

Sheets trapping strong legs, hair wild and tangled on the pillow, Blair reached his hand out. Almost stepping forward and taking that hand in his own, Jim debated whether to wake his friend. He enjoyed the privilege of watching him without risking getting caught, but not at the expense of making him suffer. 

Ever since Blair admitted to being bisexual, Jim found his attention drawn to the younger man. Sandburg's body and even its most routine movements fascinated the older man. The weird part was that feeling an attraction to another man didn't really bother him all that much. He figured that any day he'd start having a crisis, but saw no indications of one. 

Suddenly, Blair sat up in bed. "Jim!" 

"Right here, buddy." 

Blair's head turned sharply toward him, eyes blinking sleepily. "Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Wha're you doin' down here?" 

"I heard you from upstairs. It looked like you were having a bad dream and I was trying to decide whether to wake you." 

"Come on in, man. You don't have to stand out there." 

Jim did as bidden, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed at the ankles. 

"You didn't have to sit down there, you know. The bed's a lot softer." 

Changing the subject before Sandburg's lazy smile got to him, Jim said, "You said my name." 

"I say your name all day long, Jim." 

"When you woke up, you called my name." 

Blair's brow furrowed, eyes focused on the floor. "Oh! I was trying to tell you something about the case. That's what I was dreaming about." 

"What about it?" Jim raised one knee, resting his arm on it. 

"Cameras. Josh was murdered outside the library. Security cameras were recently installed on each side of the building. There were several break-ins, so the school put cameras on the outside." 

Jim moved to get up, rewarded with a puzzled look from his friend. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To get dressed. I need to call campus security. This could make the case against Wood and Ramirez even more solid." 

"I'll be out in a minute," Blair sighed. 

"Chief, you don't have to..." 

"Jim, I'm your _partner_. I already heard what happened to him. Just don't leave me alone with either one of those jerks and we should be cool." 

"Deal." 

Making a decision, Jim walked back to the bed, dropping to one knee. He leaned over his partner, licking his own suddenly dry lips. Moving jerkily, his gaze met eyes almost too wide for the face they were set in. 

"Is this okay?" Jim asked, smiling slightly because he didn't know what else to do. 

"Yeah, man. It's great." 

Closing the remaining distance between them, Jim gently brushed his lips over those of his friend. It felt weird, but in a good way. He'd never encountered stubble when kissing someone before, but it didn't take long to realize that he liked it. 

When he kissed his way down the chin and neck, he found his chin brought back up and lips latching onto his own. Chuckling, he pulled the other man closer, his tongue snaking out to taste. As with all other things, Blair threw all his energy into the kiss until Jim pulled back, pressing his lips lightly to the younger man's forehead. 

"To be continued, okay? We have to go." 

"Okay." 

"What's wrong?" 

"What if you change your mind before the sequel? You can't just kiss a guy like that and..." 

Jim planted one more tender kiss on eager lips. "The show's already been renewed for the fall. The sequel's a sure thing. Come on, get dressed." 

On the way up to his bedroom, Jim laughed to himself, barely catching Blair's words. 

"This is my life. I finally have Jim Ellison almost in my bed and what does he say? Get dressed. Hmph! I must've pissed _some_ body off." 

* * *

7:00 a.m. found the partners sitting at Jim's desk with a videotape that would seal the fate of Wood and Ramirez. Simon appeared around the corner, cigar hanging limply from his lips. 

"What are you two doing here?" 

Blair hopped off his perch on Jim's desk, holding up the tape. "We have something you should see." 

"All right." Simon gestured toward his office with his head before proceeding to unlock the door. Setting his things down, he turned to the partners. "What's on the tape?" 

"Last night, we were both awake and we got to talking. Sandburg mentioned that the library had recently put up security cameras, so we paid a visit to the campus security office." 

Eyebrows raising, Simon asked, "And?" 

"And we have the whole thing on tape. Both suspects are clearly identifiable." Jim pushed the tape into the VCR, turning the television on as well. 

"Uh, I think I'm going to go get some coffee from the break room. You guys want any?" 

"Yeah. Simon?" The captain nodded. "Two cups, Chief. Thanks." Jim played the tape, hoping it would finish by the time his partner returned. Since Blair had to brew the beverage himself, he stepped through the door just as it ended. 

"Well, what do you think, Simon?" 

"I think you two just closed this case solidly. With the eyewitness and the video, those boys don't have a prayer." 

"Thanks, man," Blair said, bouncing once on his toes. 

Simon turned to Sandburg. "So, are you back on board?" 

"Yeah. Sorry I had to bail like that." 

"No problem, kid. I'd much rather see you take yourself out of the game than jeopardize the case." 

"Yeah, well, I kind of learned my limits on Roy's case." The normally exuberant eyes developed a deep shadow, one that Jim didn't enjoy seeing at all. 

Reaching out, the detective clapped his partner on the back. "You did good, Chief." 

"Thanks, man. So, we've got some work to do on that robbery case, don't we?" 

"Yeah. We'll grab some breakfast on the way." 

* * *

That evening, the two men tumbled through the door to the loft exhausted. Jim had two hours of sleep and Blair not much more. 

"Bed?" 

"Bed." Blair nodded, his hair flopping with the movement. Kicking his shoes off and dumping his jacket on the floor, he staggered into his room, barely landing on the mattress. 

Growling, Jim followed, yanking him back up. 

"Wha..." 

"Bed." Curling his arm around his friend's waist, he helped him up the steps, pushing him down onto the large bed. Blair immediately rolled to his side, falling asleep. "Sandburg!" 

Sitting up, Blair tried to orient himself. "Wha'd I do?" 

"Undress, then sleep." 

"Oh, right. Sorry." He stood, nearly falling before Jim pushed him back down. 

"Sit. I'll do it." 

"'kay." 

Jim shook his head, his partner willing to be undressed like a child. Tugging the pants off, he ignored the muscular, but lean thighs spread in front of him. Unbuttoning the flannel shirt, he discarded it, pulling the t-shirt off as well. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on the furry chest before tucking his best friend in. 

"Sleep," he said, pushing the hair back out of Blair's face. Quickly disrobing himself, he crawled in behind the other man, pulling the warm body back against his own. Placing a kiss on the bare shoulder, he dropped off into slumber. 

* * *

Blair woke slowly, gradually realizing that he didn't spend the night alone. Cracking one eye open, his gaze met the massive shoulder of his partner. Smiling to himself, he took the opportunity to disengage his hand from the larger one holding it and explore. 

Snuffling in his sleep as Blair pulled his hand away, Jim settled back down when the other man didn't pull away. Sliding his hand up to the collar bone, the younger man ran his palm across it, simply feeling. Reveling in finally being allowed to touch, his hand moved down to the chest area. 

Scooting closer, he pressed the length of his body against his partner's warmth. Flattening his palm, he grazed it over one nipple, then the other. Groaning in his sleep, Jim moved his hips, then settled back down. Grinning evilly, Blair pinched one of the nubs, Jim rewarding him with a whimper this time. 

"You're really out, aren't you?" 

Kissing the exposed shoulder, Blair massaged the hard stomach, his pulse quickening. As his hand encountered the waistband of Jim's boxers, his breath caught, not sure if his movements would be welcome. Biting his lip and closing his eyes, he inched his hand under the shorts, bracing himself for an angry sentinel. 

Slipping his hand lower, he groaned to himself as he brushed across a very dense thatch of curls. Scratching through the thick mass, he moaned quietly. Opening his eyes, he sent a silent prayer up that Jim would not hate him when he regained consciousness, because he just couldn't stop. 

Bypassing the stiffening cock, he moved his hand down to cup balls hot from sleeping pressed against Jim's body. Having touched this body once, he didn't think he could live his life without doing so again, frequently. Deciding to brave the consequences, he began rolling the soft sacs, imprinting this moment on his sensory memory. He might not be a sentinel, but he would remember this vividly. 

Finally, he raised his hand, enclosing the stiff shaft in his palm. Jim shifted backward, moving his top leg to give his pleasurer more room. Pushing himself more firmly against the larger man, Blair wrapped his leg around his friend's, trapping it between his own. 

Moaning, Jim flopped his head back against his lover's shoulder while pushing into his hand. Gasping, Blair started pumping, still not able to believe he was allowed this privilege. The older man's hips moved in counterpoint to his hand, body stiffening as he found the waking world. 

"Chief..." he croaked. 

Blair froze. "Jim? Is... is this okay?" 

"Mmm...," he rasped, pushing his cock into his friend's fist. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Blair said, laughing nervously. 

"Yes," the older man sighed. 

Emboldened, Blair began stroking again, his own cock aching in envy. Thrusting his hips, Jim slid his hand under his shorts, raising himself enough to push them down and finally off when his lover grudgingly released his leg. That accomplished, he slumped back into Sandburg, pushing his leg back between the younger man's, effectively trapping himself again. 

Moving his hand over Blair's, he moved them higher on his cock. "Yeah. Just like that. Work the head. Oh, _yeah_." 

Feeling the shaft thicken in his hand, Blair stilled, not wanting to get left behind. 

"What are you doing?" 

Pushing Jim onto his back, Blair stood and discarded his own underwear, gazing at his naked lover. 

"Chief?" 

Blair straddled the powerful thighs, spreading his own to give the larger man the benefit of a full view. Wrapping his hand around his own shaft, he murmured, "I'm catching up." 

Stroking himself, he dropped his head back, lips parting. Panting, he showed his lover how he liked to be touched. Thrusting into his own hand, his balls brushed the thighs underneath them, causing matching groans to join each other. Raising onto his knees, he aligned their cocks and lowered himself. 

Jim began to move, but stopped at the look in Blair's eyes. 

"Let me. I want you to watch me. I want you to remember who made you come." 

"Okay," Jim answered, eyes darkening as he folded his arms under his head. 

Blair moved his hips, Jim spreading his legs to give him better access. Gripping his lover's waist, the younger man increased the speed of his thrusts, moaning as he bit a nipple. 

"Shit, Chief." Jim arched his back into the touch, his body struggling with the passive role. 

"Jim?" 

"Almost... there." Losing himself in the approaching orgasm, Jim began to pump against his lover, his release spilling onto their joined cocks. Moments later, Blair stiffened as well, the slippery essence proving too much for his sensitized nerves. 

Using their discarded shorts, the men cleaned each other before nodding off for a nap. 

* * *

Upon waking, Blair raised his head, smiling sleepily at the older man. "Hi." 

"Hi, Chief," Jim said, kissing his forehead, then tucking it back against his chest. After a long period of silence, he inquired, "Can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah." 

"Were you and Josh close?" 

"No, not really. He was my student. Why?" 

"The whole thing seemed to... I don't know, unnerve you, I guess." 

Sighing as he traced circles on Jim's chest, Blair replied. "I guess I just saw a lot of myself ten years ago in him. His relationship with his mom was even similar. They both seem to think acting like a mother is a bad thing." 

Jim remained silent, gently stroking the bare back. 

"He came to me for advice on being bi." 

"He knew you were?" 

"He was, too. I guess he knew how to pick up on it. I told him that he should be discreet and that I was there if he needed to talk, but I guess it wasn't enough." 

"You did your best, Chief." Jim squeezed his lover. 

"Yeah, well, I guess it wasn't good enough. I just don't understand all the hate. What difference does it make who a man chooses to love?" 

"It shouldn't make any." 

"No, it shouldn't, which brings up another matter." 

"Such as?" Jim asked, his chest vibrating against his lover's bristled cheek. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Somehow, I don't think what I'm hearing is what you're asking." 

"I mean, how do you feel about this?" Blair tightened his arms around Jim's torso. 

"I told you that I'm fine with it." 

"When you said that, we were just _friends_. Now, we're..." 

"Lovers." 

"Lovers," the younger man sighed, his eyes fluttering closed. 

"So, you want to know if I'm pissed or repulsed or a little freaked out?" 

Blair smiled against Jim's chest. "Yeah, something like that." 

"The answer is no. I want to be with you." 

"I want to be with you, too, but not if it..." 

"Not if what?" 

"Not if being with another guy is going to make you unhappy," he clarified in a very quiet tone. 

"Look at me." 

Blair raised his head, meeting the older man's eyes. 

"I cared about you before..." He gestured with his hand, searching for the right word. "...this. Now, I'm just expressing it in a different way." 

At the younger man's silence, he continued. "I gave this a lot of thought before I acted on it. I wouldn't play with you like that and I think you know it." Playfully tugging on a curl, Jim smiled. 

"But you were straight." 

"Yes, but I'd never met anyone who made me want to be anything else. Maybe I'm just a late bloomer. I expected to have this earth shattering identity crisis, but it didn't happen." 

"I'm a man, Jim." 

"I know that. I knew who it was making love to me and I enjoyed it, okay?" Reaching up, he tucked a lock of hair behind Blair's ear. "I knew it was you making me feel that way and that simple fact made me like it even more." 

"Really?" Blair asked tentatively. 

"No. I just have this bad habit of coming all over my friends." Grabbing the other man's face and pulling it very close to his own, he simply stated, "I want _you_ , you with the rough whiskers and the hairy chest and the hard cock poking me." 

"I want you, too. I want you so much, but I need it to be mutual." Placing his hand over Jim's, he waited. 

"I'm happy, Chief. I don't know how else to say it." Tugging on his lover's head, he brushed his closed lips gently across the fuller ones, an affirmation of his words. 

After they broke apart, Blair licked his lips, a thoughtful expression settling onto his face. "I think I'm convinced." 

"Good, because I'm hungry." Grinning, Jim slid out of bed, not bothering to put on his robe before heading down the steps. 

* * *

Both men showered and performed their morning rituals before preparing for brunch. Blair walked down the steps, rolling the sleeves up on an oversized flannel shirt. 

"You like my shirt?" 

"Yeah, it smells like you. I can take it off if it bothers you." 

"It doesn't. Leave it to you to figure a way to tell Simon about the change between us without _telling_ him. Come here." 

Jim hugged his lover, their height even with Blair standing on the step. Properly greeting his friend, the older man kissed him thoroughly, putting the chaste one from earlier to shame. 

"Good morning." 

"Right back at ya, man. I like the way you say it." 

Jim smiled. 

"What time are we meeting Simon?" 

"Noon. He'd never admit it, but I think he's missed you," Jim ventured, tapping his friend's nose. 

"Is he the only one?" 

"Let's put it this way. I think the producers of this series should consider it a hit." 

"I'm down with that, man." 

"Good. You're mine now." 

"Am I?" 

"I hope so." The older man's eyes changed from confident to uncertain in less than a second. 

"That street goes both ways, man." 

"Yep." 

"Any regrets?" 

"Not a single one," the older man declared, kissing his lover's nose. 

Hugging Jim, Blair sighed contentedly before releasing him. Pushing past the older man, he headed for the table. "Come on, old man. Let's eat so we can go shoot some hoops." 

"I've got your old man, Sandburg," Jim leered, grabbing his crotch. 

"Anytime, man. Anytime at all." He grinned at his lover, shoveling the first fork full of eggs into his mouth. 

END 


End file.
